Earth Force (Earth-616)
Earth Force returned and asked Thor for redemption because they realized that Seth was evil and merely using them to serve his foul plans. Thor agreed and together they fought the armies of Seth for the liberation of Asgard and the defense of all life everywhere. Earth Force confronted their manipulator, and even though they tried their best, Seth was just too powerful for them and he left the three individuals at death’s door once more. After Seth’s ultimate defeat, the Gods of Heliopolis restored the lives of Earth Force and returned them to their hospital beds mere moments after they were kidnapped by Seth. Earth Lord noticed that he still had the glowing sign of Aton in his hand and presumed that Wind Warrior and Skyhawk retained the mark as well. Earth Force had not been seen until a confrontation between Bloodaxe and Doctor Strange was brought to the attention of police and special task force, Code: Blue. Kyle Brock was among the police officers at the scene, and when no one was looking, he transformed into Earth Lord once more. He sent a silent signal to the other members of Earth Force, and together with Code Blue, the two teams along with Doctor Strange were able to stop Bloodaxe before any serious damage was done to others. Civil War/Initiative Following the registration-initiated "Civil War," Skyhawk registered as a super-hero with the US government and was apparently assigned to work in Washington state as part of the 50-State Initiative, on a team named Earth Force. Whether the other two members of the original Earth Force were assigned there with him, or if they even registered, is unrevealed. Earth Force *Skyhawk - (Winston Manchester), was a businessman working in New York, who was been hospitalized. His powers were magically given to him by the Egyptian god, Seth. Skyhawk possesses Superstrength and the power of flight, by using his powerful underarm-to-ribcage wings. *Earth Lord - (Kyle Brock), was a police officer from New York, who had been shot and hospitalized. Kyle Brock powers were magically endowed to him by the Egyptian god, Seth. As Earth-Lord, Brock has the ability to draw strength and mass from the ground to become a giant with superhuman physical attributes, and can return to his normal at will. His costume is made from enchanted metal and fabric that grow and shrink as he changes size. *Wind Warrior - (Pamela Shaw), was a housewife who lives in New York, she had attempted suicide after her baby had died and she was hospitalized. Pamela Shaw powers were magically endowed by the Egyptian god Seth. As Wind Warrior, she has the ability to transform her body to become winds and whirlwinds, with power ranging up to tornado force. Wind Warrior has the ability to glide on the winds. *Skyhawk Skrull - (Winston Manchester), Skrull infiltrator in the team. Took over the identity of Winston Manchester aka Skyhawk. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Thor #395-400, Thor #456 }}